Pactience Is A Virtue And Jealousy Is A Curse
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Derek and Stiles go to a bar together for a good time out, a random girl and the bar waitress hit on Derek and Stiles doesn't get jealous. What happened when a really hot girl comes up to Stiles and asks him to dance? Will the big bad Sourwolf get all broody and angry? or will he just ignore his feelings? One-shot!


Hey guys :)

*I wrote this on a prompt request from **Princezzshell101*** I'm sorry If its not that good, Derek is some what O/C so anyway I hope you enjoy :)

Kiimiixxx

* * *

I was driving Stiles and I to the bar just out of town.

We were in need some serious relaxant time and a drink was definitely in order.

We pulled up out the front of the bar, the light flashing far in the distance.

We stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind us.

I walked towards the bar swiftly and in a rush.

I paced towards the bar door, and looked back to see Stiles fall over his own feet and quickly jump back up.

Almost if nothing happened.

I smiled at his stupidity.

I would never admit it but he was adorable like a little puppy.

I placed my hand on the door about to push it open, until Stiles decided to pause at the entrance.

"My dad would kill me if he knew I was here ." Stiles stared up at me innocently.

"I know. Just get your ass inside." I rolled my eye pushing Stiles inside.

There was lots of people inside the bar, heaps of both variety of genders.

I grabbed Stiles' hand leading him through the crowd in an attempt to eventually reaching the bar.

"Move." I growled pushing past couples dancing.

"Hi my names Jenna." A young girl stood in my way.

She had long brown curly hair and green eyes.

She was hot, but I had to act as though I wasn't interested.

"Hi Jenna. I'm Derek and this is Stiles." I smiled pointing behind me.

Stiles head kept moving side to side, he was obviously looking around the bar not paying attention.

I nudged his ribs and shook my head.

"Ooooowwwwwww." he whined loudly behind me.

"Hi." stiles grumbled still in pain.

"Jenna can I ask a favor?" I asked trying to sound friendly.

"Anything." She licked her lips and began to untie the bow at the front of her shirt.

"How about MOVE!" I growled.

All the colour drained from her face, I think I might have frightened the poor girl.

I gripped Stiles' hand and kept walking through the crowd.

I couldn't help but want to shake my head again.

It was pathetic people's behavior these days.

It sickened me to my core.

We finally reached the bar, but there weren't any seats.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You know you didn't have to go all atomic Sourwolf on her. She was just trying to be I don't know friendly."

Stiles smiled trying to make the previous situation sound better than it actually was.

"Stiles, that's irrelevant. I don't want young teeny boppers coming up and trying to hit on me. It's unattractive." I stated.

It was true I had my own taste in woman and the girl Jenna back there wasn't it a would never be.

"What about me huh? I'm technically a teeny bopper." Stiles laughed trying to mock me.

I looked over to him, glaring.

"The difference between you and the other teeny boppers Is your not trying to hit on me." I forced a fake smile.

"You never know I could." Stiles smirked mischievously.

I faced palmed and shook my head.

I glanced over and saw a couple stand up and leave the bar."Thank god I need a drink, if the rest of the nights going to be like this."

I stated almost running to the bar and plonking down in the seat.

"Hey what can I get you." The bar waitress had long blonde haired, fair skinned and gorgeous blue eyes.

Her white shirt was see through, you could see her boobs perfectly poking through her t-shirt.

"Rum and Coke and a beer." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." she smiled turning around and preparing our drinks.

"Wow. I have never been in a bar before." Stiles looks around the bar curiously.

"It's not that good, once you get used it." I looked around, not interested but extremely disinterested.

"Why do you say that?" Stiles in my stomach clenched tight in my stomach in a way it hurt and called my discomfort.

"After Kate and I split I became a closet case alcoholic." I hadn't told anyone that before, I was ashamed of it.

I was ashamed of many things that I had done but that along side ever meeting Kate and then falling for her ruined my life and forever would haunt me.

"Here you go boys." The bar waitress returned back with our drinks.

"Enjoy." she smiled kindly.

I grabbed my wallet from my pocket jeans and pulled out $25. I slid it across the table to her.

"Keep the tip." I smirked, whilst looking her up and down.

"Thanks." her eyes light up with excitement.

I could clearly tell she wanted me, and though she was hot apart of me didn't want her.

It was exceptionally strange.

She walked away to serve other paying customers that would probably be perving on her as well as me.

"You really love Kate huh?" Stiles asked, trying to see how I would react to such a question.

"Loved." I growled.

"After what she did to my family I hate her guts and thankful she is dead." I felt tears prick in my eyes.

But I couldn't allow myself to cry here, in the open.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

After a few deep breaths I was okay.

"Ahh okay." Stiles tools a sip of his drink, his facial expression was priceless.

"Is the beer too much for you Stiles?" I chuckled taking a mouth full of my rum coke, whilst looking around at all the people ho need to learn how to dance.

Stiles and I sat at the bar and talk until a girl stood beside us and stared at Stiles.

"Hey wanna dance?" She smiled kindly, obviously interested in Stiles.

She wore tight black jeans with a white halter-net top that hung low at the front.

She had long jet black hair, grey eyes and she wore harlot red lipstick that's brought out her eyes.

She held out her hand persistently, almost as if she was silently begging.

"Sure." Smiled grabbing the girls hand and being pulled into the crowd.

Stiles looked back at me smiling mouthing words "She's so hot." before being lost in the crowd.

I Sat at the bar for 20 minutes alone and angry.

"Another." I growled at the bar waitress.

Her eyes widened with fear as she passed me the drink.

I tipped my head back, feeling the burning sensation drip slowly down the back of my throat.

I gasped after was finished.

The heart beats threw out the club echoed in my head.

I could hear the blood pulsating in each and every body, anger flourished inside me as I stood up chucked $50 at the waitress and walked swiftly into the crowd.

I looked around trying to find Stiles, until I caught a glimpse of him.

I walk towards him angrily.

I grabbed his arm. "Hey what are you doing?" Stiles groaned confused.

"We are leaving." I stated.

"Why?" he reefed his arm out of my grip.

His eyes widened confused and obviously trying to stand his ground that he didn't want to leave.

" We. Are. Leaving. End. Of. Discussion."I looked Stiles directly in the eyes, speaking each word slowly and clearly so he knew I wasn't joking or bluffing.

"Fine." He gulped before turning around and said goodbye to the girl who originally dragged him off into the crowd.

The girl kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him, just the sight of her kissing him made me want to throw up.

Something in the pit of my stomach tightened up and began to hurt.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of her grasp.

"Goodbye." I growled walking away still holding into him.

"Ooowowww.." he winged.

I rolled my eyes grabbing his arm even more.

I dragged him out to the car park, ignoring his winging.

"Let me go," he screamed reefing his arm out of my grasp.

I paced to my car angrily. "What was that about?"

Stiles walked behind me as I kept walking through the car park.

I ignored him I wasn't just angry, I was confused.

I didn't understand why I suddenly got all angry when stiles and that girl went off together.

"Derek!" Stiles tugged my arm, I turned around glaring him in the eyes."What was that about?" His tone was filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Get in the car." I gritted my teeth together, my forehead was touching his.

Stiles stepped back and got in the car slamming the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

Stiles glared at me as I turned the key in the ignition, the car roared to life.

We drove back to town and was on the way to my was staying the night at my house.

His dad had gone on a business trip was staying at my house until he got back.

"So are going to tell me what happened back there?" Stiles lent against the window looking sad.

"No." I stated, my attention clearly focused the road. Stiles groaned under his breath.

"Why not?" He grunted.

"Because I said so that's why." Stiles looked at me and three his hands up in the air in defeat.

"What's your problem?" He gritted through his teeth.

I could feel myself want to rip off Stiles' head. I stopped the car causing us to fly forward then back in out chairs.

"You really want to know my problem?" Stiles looked at me worriedly.

"Yes, Yes I do." I groaned and I knew that I was about to embarrass myself.

I began to rub my temple with my hands.

"Stiles it's as simple as this. I'm shitty because I'm jealous and that's it. When you walked off with that girl I got exceptionally jealous. And I wanted to rip off that girls head when she kissed you." My eye brows furrowed angry, I was annoyed.

Stiles mouth dropped open into the shape of an 'O'.

There was silence for about 10 minutes and it was beginning to scare me.

"Stiles? Say something? Do something your scarring me!" I shook him roughly, I hope to break him out of his silence.

"Stiles?" I asked again.

I blinked and felt warm lips up against mine.

Stiles wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close.

"I have been waiting for a long time hear that."He smiled, kissing me again.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Don't get use to it."

I murmured against his lips.

"Awwwwww but, but." Stiles' bottom lips drop as he began to pout.

"no." chuckled.

"But, But." he pleaded, he did it in such a manner it was like a child.

"Shut up and kiss me again." I smiled pulled him closer to me and hugging him tightly.

I loved him and he loved me everything perfect the only this missing was the sex... Damn what a shame.


End file.
